Iris (Winter314)
�� Iris || ♀ || She/Her || Ice-Rain �� Iris Design Notes Image Credit Winter Creator Winter Character Info Age Unknown (Adult) Gender Female ♀ Orientation Too f**king narcissistic to care for others Occupation Priestess Tribe IceWings; RainWings Residence Residence Relatives Unnamed parents Sleet (Brother) Allies Hydra; Praestigia; Sleet; Talons of Light Powers Freezing acid; Colour changing MBTI XXXX Role Antagonist Other Stuff Elemental Attribute Ice Main Themes Iris; god complex Theme Colour Rainbow Theme Song Iris is an Ice-Rain hybrid of extraordinary beauty and incredible power. She is a member of the Talons Of Light, and plays an antagonistic role in the story that I might eventually write. __TOC__ Appearance In shape Iris takes more after her mother, and her scales are more shiny and pearlescent like those of IceWings. From her RainWing parent she inherited scales that can change colours, and she loves to display that. However she is only limited to saturated colours, which honestly, does not matter to her. She could easily pass as a pure IceWing if she wanted to. Iris main scales are white with a light tint of blue. Both her underside and her back scales are rainbow gradient in colour. The belly is particularly dark in contrast with the light rest of the body. The rainbow scales extend to her limbs. The membrane of her wings is also rainbow gradient with single golden specks and lines. Iris' eyes are the most impressive thing whatsoever, as they are the only thing that she cannot change the colour of. She has a kind of heterochromia where one eye is of two different colours - or in her case multiple. It is described to look like she has a rainbow in her eyes. There are a lot of spikes on her body. She has three on her snout, and very long ones going along her spine. Her tail is a spiky nightmare. The tail itself is long and thin. About 2/3 are covered in long thin spikes, which are more than mere decoration. The spikes are colourful - various colours of the rainbow with white tips. Her horns are white and slightly curved up. The dragoness is wearing multiple ear piercings. She also wears a ring on her right talon. Personality If you ever had met an entitled parent or looked through the subreddit of the same name, you can easily imagine Iris' parents. They treated their daughter like she was the personification of the Mother Dragon or something and spoiled her to no ends. Being constantly treated like a princess has made imprints onto her personality, which are not of good nature. Iris is self-absorbed, and ignorant towards others. She is behaving particularly cold hearted towards her own brother, seeing him as lesser because he was not born with "awesome talents" like Iris. The dragoness will never admit to mistakes she committed, and will have everyone who in some way questions her or her believes be thrown into prison. She is a perfectionist. She doesn't value the life of "useless" dragons, which makes her more than dislike dragons without an occupation or one that seems to serve no greater purpose in her own eyes. She also doesn't like to be lied to or deceived. However she sees dragons who are good at that as attractive. Abilities/Skills Colour Changing - Iris has inherited the ability that RainWings are known for - The ability to change the colour of one's scales. She usually uses it to change into various pretty colours, which are usually very pale and saturated - though not necessarily. She can also use this skill for camouflage. Freezing Acid - It's not frozen, but it does make you frozen. The regular liquid that freezes targets produced by normal IceWings is significantly enhanced in Iris with an additional effect - it corrodes things! And things that wouldn't corrode from RainWing venom can still be affected by Iris' unusual spit as they are not saved from the freezing effect and being covered by cold hardening acid. Cold Immunity - Iris is immune to subzero temperatures. The cold breaths of IceWings don't harm her either. Relationships Parents Saying that Iris loves her parents is incorrect, but the same would apply to stating that she dislikes them. No, it was quite the opposite. They always treated her well and spoiled her, so of course she takes some liking to them, and wouldn't want them to disappear from her life. She wouldn't formulate it as being sad if that would happen. It'd just create a void inside of her. Like when you have a puzzle but you lost a part and now every time you try to solve it, you can't. Sleet || Brother He is like all the other dragons. Unimportant. Insignificant. He doesn't seem to have any skills at all. At least he can serve Iris, and is willing to do so, even though she treats him like dirt and beats him. Hydra || Sorta Love Interest He is just a fraud, who believes that he is something special. Nobody is as special as Iris though. Yes, he might has some cool flames and is a talented writer, but that's nothing in comparison to the great Iris! Right? But why does she always have that weird feeling when seeing Hydra? He is nothing more but a lowly con artist after all. Trivia Many believe Iris was named after the flower of the same name. However in actuality the name was derived from the part in the eyes that controls the size of the pupil, which is named after the Greek goddess of rainbows and colours. She hates rain. She probably would be an instagram model if she lived on modern earth. She can play the flute. Gallery File:Iris lineless.png|by Winter314 File:Iris coloured.png|by Winter314 Antagonists human AU.jpeg|The Antagonists as humans Iris pixel.png Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Winter314)